disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Sleeping Sofia
'Atlantic: Sleeping Sofia '''is the 19th episode of Season 42. Summary After working on 100 magical creature power discs, Sofia becomes severely exhausted after working for over 14 hours that she can’t stay awake to continue Prisma’s training. Then just as she was about to head for bed, Kwazii and their other friends all request Sofia's help for something, but they only get answers that barely help them with their problems, and when Disney Junior Town gets flooded, Kwazii must help Sofia stay awake to save the day. Plot The episode begins with an exhausted Sofia (still in her Protector uniform), rubbing her eyes, and then putting the finishing touches on the hundredth magical creature power disc as she presses the button and then prints the disc as she yawns and stops the clock on her IDisney, noting that it took her only 14 hours and 7 minutes. Of course, Sofia had been working so hard last night that she fell asleep right on her MCPDMK, just when her alarm clock sounded, waking her up, as Sofia jolts up slap on the stop button to turn it off and go back to sleep. Just then Chrysta enters her room, and she excitedly tells her if she’s ready for Prisma’s next Protector training, only to find the princess fast asleep on her desk as Chrysta tries to wake her up by poking her, but Sofia still wouldn’t wake up. Then Skye enters and sees the whole collection of finished magical creature power discs, and guesses that Sofia must’ve made so many of them for her friends and is now so exhausted from her other work. So for Chrysta to wake her former trainee up, she uses a crystal air horn, and Sofia jolts up when she heard that ear splitting sound blast into her ear. After she awoke, Sofia gets bewildered and asks what time it is as Chrysta tells her to calm down and that it’s not too late yet for that there’s still more time to get ready before leaving. With a sigh of relief, Sofia groggily gets up to get ready, but Chrysta and Skye exchanged worried looks as they could see that the princess didn’t look too good and was moving so slow. This could take a while before they even get to the Mystic Isles. At the Isle of Crystals, Sofia was having a hard time staying awake to continue Prisma's training that she felt asleep again, just when Chrysta shook her awake and asked her if she‘s sure that if she was okay as her former trainee said with a yawn that she's fine and just a little tired, but Chrysta could see that Sofia looks more than just a little tired. She then decides to send Sofia home to get some rest, although Sofia almost protest, but decides that Chrysta is right and that she should go home to get more sleep right after she tells her parents about her insomnia. Later, back on land, Sofia was slouching and walking home when suddenly, Kwazii appears with his aqua wings as he reminds her about helping with the plans to build a new dam to replace the old wooden dam that was already rotten and leaking. Keeping her heavy eyes opened, Sofia replied that she'll be there as she groggily walks to the river, but Kwazii decides to make the trip there faster by carrying Sofia with him. When they arrived, Kwazii sets Sofia down onto a rock and she was about to doze off again, when the sound of Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake and his crew woke her up as she rubbed her eyes and said, yawning again, that she's here now, and ready to fix the dam as she begins to type up the plans, then the supplies and materials list on her DisneyPad. Kwazii thanks her and he, Captain Jake, and Cubby go off to fetch the supplies. Five minutes later, Sofia had dozed off again and her friends were waiting. Just then, Kwazii arrives with the supplies and Captain Jake shouts to Sofia that they’ve got everything on the list, but she was already asleep again. Kwazii then decides to wake her with an air horn he made appear in his paw and then, pressing the button, a loud sound blasts into Sofia’s face and she immediately awoke as she asks again what they were doing again, and Captain Barnacles explains that they were going to fix the dam. As everyone (except a sleepy Sofia) got to work, Captain Jake and Kwazii ask the princess we’re the next log should go, but they only got a reply that was then cut off when she feel asleep again, that Kwazii had to blast the air horn at her face again to wake her up, as she shouts out that they should attach the log to the lower left side of the dam, and they thank her for that while she plugged her pinkie into her ear to stop the ringing in it before going back to sleep. After everyone had finished fixing up the new dam, all they need now is something sticky and strong enough that will hopefully hold it up, so Kwazii turns to Sofia again and asks her where they can find the stickiest stuff for the dam, but all he got was some snoring for response, so again, he uses the air horn to wake her up as Sofia blinks her heavy eyes and mumbles something about honey. With a shrug, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and their friends, except Sofia, head out to find some honey, but not realizing that the dam was about to break up. Meanwhile, Kwazii and Captain Jake have asked their old beever friends for their honey, and they were glad to led a batch of it to them. Then, Kwazii notices that Sofia isn’t with them to help so he goes to get her and after they left, the dam finally breaks and it dams the river, just as the pirate cat and the sleeping Protector princess arrived back to help stir the honey in the DJC Treehouse to make sure it’s super strong and sticky. While they were busy with that, Sofia tries to find another quiet place to sleep as she sluggishly walks away to find a bed in the treehouse bedrooms, where she finds the first one, only it was dirty and old as she says “not if it was the last bed on Earth” and walks off to find another bed. Back in the kitchen, Kwazii and Captain Jake have finished making the sticky dam cement but Captain Barnacles was unsure if this will work and so was Peso, who asked if they’re sure if it’s a good idea to use honey for the new dam as Kwazii assures them that it’ll work just like Sofia told them, but now that Captain Jake thinks about it, maybe sticky honey might not work at all so they should ask Sofia if they can use something else besides honey. But hey, where’s Sofia, Kwazii asked looking around confused. Meanwhile, at the Jolly Roger, Sofia is seen sleeping in a bed at the Jolly Roger, until she was awakened by Captain Hook, who furiously demands her to get out of his Captain cabin. But Sofia replies with a yawn and a tired tone of voice that she is sleepy just as Captain Hook was getting annoyed that he uses his new air horn hook to wake up Sofia as he blasts a loud noise into her ear, waking her up and getting her to leave, just as Mr. Smee suggests that maybe they shouldn’t have woken up the princess but Captain Hook says that’s nonsense. In the neighborhood, Sofia was still trying to find a place to sleep only to bump right a tree, and then bump right into Grace, ho demands her to help her with her bike chain on her bike. Again, Sofia fell asleep but only for a second when Grace blew an air horn at the Protector princess’s face as Sofia mumbles something about rubber glue. Grace takes that advice by heart just as someone else pulled Sofia by the leg. That someone was Daisy, who was taking her to her garden invaded by hungry groundhogs and to make matters worse, her garden hose had sprung a leak. Not fully lucid, Sofia had Daisy blow an air horn at her face as she spits out advice about using motor oil, and Daisy runs to get the motor oil. Sofia is left lying on the ground and has just fallen asleep again when Chrysta appears and had her hands on her hips as she asks Sofia if she was supposed to be sleeping in bed. Opening her eyelids, Sofia sees a blurry fairy standing in front of her until it cleared up and she asks Chrysta what she was doing here as her trainer replied that she was just going to ask her the same question, then asks her again if she was supposed to be in bed. Groaning, Sofia replies groggily that she was, but before she could finish, she falls asleep again so Chrysta decides to send Sofia to bed herself as she picks her up. Just then, Chrysta felt someone try to pull Sofia out of her arms as she turns to see that it was Kwazii and Captain Jake trying to pull the Protector princess away from the fairy Protector as they need their friend to help them with the dam, but Chrysta protests as she says that Sofia needs to rest first while pulling on her arm, just as Grace grabs the Protector princess by the leg as she angrily says that she owes her a bike chain, and soon, everyone wants a piece of Sofia, who was getting painfully pulled. After a few more tugs on her, Sofia finally had enough as she shouts from the top of her lungs that enough is enough then she calms down and says to her friends that she’d loved to help, but she is just too tired now and needs to get some sleep. After a little bit of silence and everyone exchanging glances, Chrysta proclaims that Sofia is right and that everyone should give her some space to just let her by and go home to get some rest as everyone does so and Sofia groggily goes back to the castle. Just then, Kwazii hears something with his super hearing and asks everyone if they hear that, but no one did when they shook their heads, until they all turned to see the fence spring a leak. Then suddenly, a huge wave breaks through the fence as everyone ran away from it, until the whole neighborhood was now flooded! Meanwhile, back at the castle, Sofia was soundlessly asleep and having sweet dreams but only for a moment when someone tapped on her window outside. Annoyed, Sofia gets up from her bed to see who was at the window just as her eyes went wide with shock to see that outside, there was water just as Kwazii uses his transparent power to let himself through without Sofia having to open the window just as she asks what was going on out there. Breathing heavily, Kwazii explains to Sofia that the dam at the Fantasy Forest broke and now almost the whole town is being flooded so he needs her help again to help him and their friends fix it! Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon's Trident *Appearing Power *Magic Rope *Sleep Spell *Levitation *Magical Music *Aqua Wings *Super Digging Power *Hydrokinesis *Earth Drill *Transparent Power Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here *This episode is an inspiration of Scrambled Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. *The episode's title is a play on Sleeping Beauty by Giambattista Basile. *The Rosario + Vampire OST music, Tohoho, is played in the scene of Sofia trying to find a place to sleep. *'Running gag: '''Sofia having to be woken up by an air horn blasted into her face or ears. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 42 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 42 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes with running gags Category:Season 42 episodes based on cartoons